The Winchester Bond: Teenagers
by C.J Todd
Summary: Sammy, how the hell did Dad put up with us when we were teenagers? He should've written that shit in his journal. (Sequel to The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son)
1. Prologue: Missouri

_"__There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bore children to them." _

_― __Holy Bible: King James Version_

* * *

The rain poured down in buckets over the Midwest. The summer showers were a welcomed relief from the overbearing heat and humidity that had been plaguing the area for weeks. It was late and the downtown streets of Springfield, Missouri were just about empty. The bars and clubs were closed, and few passing cars drove through. Three people stood out under an awning to take shelter from the rain; two women and one man. All three of the people were young. One of the women was a pale and blonde with a strong nose; her very presence screamed danger. The other was darker with her hair cut close to her skull.

The police officer nearby had stopped to observe them; just to make sure they weren't up to any trouble. They didn't seem like the regular hoodlums that ran around the streets, but they did set him on edge. He had parked close enough to be able to listen to them.

"There are two of them. One had a male vessel, the other a female."

The man asked, "Are they strong?"

The blonde said, "What does it matter? Even two is astounding."

The other woman replied, "Of what I have gathered the male is especially strong. He has already begun his training with the host, and is obtaining the knowledge. The girl is not as strong; more human. Her grace did not resonate as far as her brother's."

The man sounded outraged, "You got as close where you could have been detected! That was beyond foolish!"

The blonde held up her hand to hush the man, "Wait, you mean they were bore from the same watcher?"

"Yes."

The man scoffed, "Impossible."

The short haired woman argued, "It is true! There is something about them that is odd; even for their origins. There was another male with them, but he seems to be human."

The man chuckled, "Really, a human for a protector?"

The short haired woman smacked the man upside the head, "They are protected by The Commander, The Healer, The Messenger, and The Morningstar; along with three others of the host here on Earth!"

The man laughed dryly, "_Healer_? More like destroyer.

The blonde sounded awed, "That is…why would they protect them? For what purpose would it serve them? The archangels four… are lowering themselves like that, but for what?"

The man snapped, "It's not lowering!"

The blonde woman hushed him, "Don't get so worked up. The real question is what we will do now. The archangels are heavens most deadly weapons."

The police officer wasn't sure if the people were crazy or drunk. Archangels? Maybe that was code word for something. The way they were talking it seemed they were some type of militaristic group; they had mentioned weapons. It was so weird; host, vessels, protectors. They could be drunks, but they weren't like any drunks the officer had ever seen.

The short haired woman said, "The archangels are not always around to watch over them. The ones that are most present are two other humans that watch over them. They're hunters, but they are human."

The blonde asked, "Why don't we try to find others to help us. We won't be able to contact the two on these grounds. If we had others…"

The man growled, "Can you get it through your thick fucking skull? We don't know what the others are like. We don't even know if there are others! Their motives might not be the same as ours, and what good are damaged goods."

The blonde slammed her hand against the street light. The police officer could have sworn it shook from her hitting it, but the pole could handle a truck hitting it. The girl didn't look that muscular. How the hell could that happen?

"They are not goods! They are people! Are we going to destroy them, or are we going to use them, or what are we going to do?"

The short haired one put her hands on both their shoulders, "Don't fight. We need them, but they are people too. It will be much more difficult going about this while believing so, but we have no other choice. We know what we need to do."

"Find the Winchesters."

The man tilted his head; almost as if he was listening to something. He told the women, "I think _someone_ had been listening to our conversation this entire time. What should we do about _him? _I say we kill him._"_

The police officer gulped. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Surely they couldn't be talking about him. The man had no way of knowing he was here. Maybe they were talking about someone else. He didn't have his gun on him; just his Taser. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. He was going to wait till they left to find whatever guy they thought was listening, and he was going to go back home to crawl into bed with his wife. Damned night patrol was the worst.

The police officer felt his heart go into his throat when he heard something kick the side of his cruiser. His Taser felt slippery in his sweaty fingers. When the passenger seat door was opened by the blonde girl, he forgot to lock it, and took a seat next to him. The police officer was so afraid he couldn't even move. Up close the blonde woman had blue eyes; almost a clear color. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders and covered her back. She smiled at him with her thin pale lips.

The policeman hadn't noticed the woman's accent before, "Don't be afraid. I just want to let you know you're going to be perfectly fine. We're not going to hurt you."

The man yelled, "Get a move on or else I will hurt him!"

The policeman was shaking. He was terrified. The blonde woman sighed, "He is so impatient."

The other woman told the man, "If you're so bored you can go see if there's anything in the city to hunt."

The man said, "I want to get this show on the road that's what I want to do. I already know there's a poltergeist near Brighton, but you know what…I don't want go on a hunt I want to get the hell out of here, so deal with the cop already!"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about him. What's your name?"

The police man stuttered, "Le…Le…Levi."

"Well Levi, it isn't too polite to eavesdrop, but we're going to take you home. I'm very sorry about this."

Officer Levi didn't even see the other woman come around the other side of the cruiser before he was already knocked unconscious. The short haired woman dragged Levi's dead weight out of the police car. She asked the blonde woman, "Why can't we just leave him here?"

"Because something could happen," she said, "He could get robbed, or mugged, or worse!"

The man laughed, "Well we just sort of mugged him, I planned to rob him, and I wanted to do worse."

The blonde woman stomped her foot, "You will do no such thing. We are taking this poor man home!"

The man walked off to get the car, "Whatever you say, Sweetheart, but next time I'm not going to play nice."

The short haired woman said, "He's just anxious to start the job. We have to go to Nebraska, and from there it'll get even more difficult. Perhaps we don't even know to the extent of what we are truly getting into. Worst case scenario we all die; best everything works out fine."

The blonde woman bit her lip, "I really don't want to die, but either way it looks like that could come to pass either way."

The man drove up in the Prius, much to his distaste, they were driving. The man demanded, "You wanna play Savior you sit in the back with him. I'm driving this piece of plastic."

The blonde woman argued, "It's better for the environment than the gas guzzling car you wanted."

"A Hummer is fucking badass."

The short haired woman ignored her companions as she put the unconscious policeman in their car.

"We drop the man off," she ordered, "Then we go to Nebraska."

The man took a quick sip from his flask, "To the Winchesters?"

"To the Winchesters."


	2. The Winchester Family

The hot water felt amazing as it pelted John's scalp.

"Number forty-seven said to number three: 'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.' Let's rock, everybody let's rock, Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone hidin' in the corner weepin' all alone. The warden said, 'Hey buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair.' Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block…"

Dean opened the bathroom door, "Hey Johnny, I was wondering…"

John knew the towel on the shower door was hiding his lower half, but he still instinctively covered himself. Thank god for shower steam. "Jesus Christ, Dad I'm in the frickin' shower! Wasn't the door locked?"

Dean said, "Yeah, it was. I picked the lock."

John demanded, "Is this important? If not you can leave."

Dean chuckled, "It isn't anything I haven't seen before. Damn, you grew up on me. I know Sam's about a B cup, but you seem closer to a C. You're definitely tall like him, but you're packing a bit more muscle."

"Dad, what the hell do you want?"

Dean was quiet for a few minutes before he replied, "Um well, I wanted to ask your opinion on something. It's kind of important, and I really wanted to know what you thought about it."

John asked, "What is it?"

"I um… well I as thinking. I was wondering…I wanted to know what you thought of me and Cas. What I mean to say is um…what do you think of me asking Cas to um marry me. I mean be my husband. I don't want a big wedding, or really a wedding at all; I just want um Cas to be um…well you know…"

John laughed, "Dad, Cas already lives with us. You have two kids together, you love him, and you two are already practically married in all ways except the paperwork as is. Of course I'm fine with it. I'd be really awesome. I don't call him 'Father' for nothing. Alright, so how to you plan to propose?"

Dean said, " I wanted to keep it simple. I was going to go on a drive with him in the Impala and I've had a ring for a while now. It isn't anything special, but I thought he'd like it. I just…I just want him to be my husband…"

"You could give Cas a Banana Peel and ask to for his hand and he'd be ecstatic. It sounds good. But did someone hit one him again?"

"Yeah, and if he'd wearing a ring they'll know damn well he'd taken. I love him, Johnny. I love him …a lot!"

John rolled his eyes, "So eloquently put, Dad. When are you going to put this plan of yours into action?"

Dean leaned casually against the bathroom door frame, "I guess when it feel right, and hopefully a time when you aren't stark naked."

John slammed his hand against the shower door, "Okay good talk, now get the hell out!"

"Alright, alright I'm leaving. But first, I didn't know you dug Elvis."

John sighed, "You are such a dork, now go."

Dean was still laughing when he shut the bathroom door. His oldest son John was now seventeen. His other son, Daniel, was still technically a fledgling but ever persistent in keeping up with his older brother and utilizing his grace his vessel was only a year younger than John's. His only daughter Samantha wasn't able to age her vessel due to weak grace, so she aged like a regular human. They all seemed to be growing up so fast. It seemed only like yesterday Danny would climb onto his shoulders and little Jojo was learning how to crawl.

When a sudden realization hit him he ran straight to his and Cas' bedroom. Castiel was still sleeping, but that didn't stop Dean from jumping up and down on the bed.

Castiel groaned, "Dean, what do you want? I'm sleeping."

Dean whined, "Casssssss, I just realized something!"

Castiel sighed, "What did you realize?"

Dean whispered, "John is getting older and that means…I'm old!"

"You're not older than me, and just yesterday you told that one person you were twenty seven."

"You know my real age! I have crows feet and you're eternally young!"

Castiel sat up and rubbed his eyes. Any other attempts to sleep would be futile with Dean's distress, "Dean, you are not that old. I also think the lines around your eyes make you look distinguished, and my vessel isn't much younger than you. You tend to forget I am thousands of years old. Now if that crisis of the hour will end, I had forgot to tell you something last night."

Dean grinned as he wrapped his arms around his angel his age crisis forgotten, "You know it's hard to talk in bed. I get distracted with other activities other than talking."

Castiel turned around to kiss the corner of Dean's mouth, "Not now, Dean. I have something serious to discuss with you. Daniel and Jophiel have both asked when school will be starting up again because they wish to attend. They have been home schooled for some time, but I believe this could be good for them. I wanted to run it past you first before I gave them a definitive answer."

Dean furrowed his brow, "I don't know…Do you think they'd be ready for that? Jojo might be okay, even though she does get sick a lot, she's a bit more…equipped to deal with other people's shit. But Danny's still getting used to the whole knowledge of heaven thing. It affected him pretty hard and I get worried about him. He still has some trouble talking, and even if he knows the story of creation he sometimes forgets his own address."

"Samantha is a very resilient girl, and Danny had been working on his communication skills. He's very bright and eager to learn. John will look after Danny at his school. It'll be fun. John enjoyed school when he first started around Samantha's age."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you, but school isn't a happy fun learning place for everybody."

Castiel said, 'Have faith in your kids."

Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck, "Fine I'll enroll them, but you're going to gave to make it up to me for sending my babies away."

Castiel chuckled, Dean's beard tickled, "Oh, and how might I make it up to you?"

Dean kissed Dean's neck, "I can think of a few options."

Castiel was about to turn around to return Dean's embrace when a knocking interrupted their moment. Samantha yelled through the door, "Papa, Danny spilled gummy worms all over my room!"

Danny said, "Sorry!"

"You're a stupid dickhead!"

Castiel said, "She had a color vocabulary for her age. This is why we implicated the Swear Jar, Dean."

Dean reluctantly got up to open the door as Cas changed into jeans and a Zeppelin t-shirt. Just an hour or two alone with Cas…was that too much to ask? It had been so much easier when he could put them down for a nap and be set. Dean opened the door to meet the hazel eyes and messy hair that belonged to his daughter Samantha Jo. She had her arms crossed as she sat on her older brother's back.

Those two got into so many fights; adamantly they were one-sided by majority. Samantha would always respond a bit too aggressively to her naïve sometimes oblivious brother. Daniel usually meant well, but Samantha didn't always see it that way.

Dean picked up little girl, "Princess, don't sit on your brother just because he does something. I'll clean the gummy worms up. Danny, just stay out of your sister's room. I know you probably didn't mean to make a mess, but Jojo doesn't like it. Cas and I have something to tell you guys. Balthazar's cooking breakfast downstairs."

Samantha kissed her dad's scruffy cheek, "I'm sorry Papa, I promise I'll be good."

Samantha Jo had her uncles and Papa wrapped around her finger. Danny had the ability to flash his trademark dimple smile and all would be forgiven, but Samantha's little girl influence was even stronger.

John's waltzed out of the bathroom shirtless toweling his damp hair, "Uncle Sam and Gabe are back from that hunt in Ohio."

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah, that was a cool one! I wanted to go…"

Castiel said, "Dean, you could not go hunting with Sam. You had to work on that project for that one company. What was that man's name…Tony something? Stork?"

Dean was barely listening to his future fiancé. He could not miss a very important opportune time to embarrass his shy teenage son. He teased, "Johnny, why don't you put a shirt on? You're hurting my self confidence."

John was as red as a tomato when he ran off to get a shirt from his room. Sammy had gotten his heath nut feelers into him. His son may have better abs than him, and the modest kid never gloated, but he was aware. As a father it was his duty to be embarrassing since Cas wasn't going to even try.

It might have taken some time, but Dean was actually, to the surprise of many, an engineer. He really enjoyed it. It had taken even more time to admit it but he loved the science that went with it; mechanics, physics, geometry. He still got to work with automotive type stuff, but he also got to work with other things; things that challenged him. Even though other people had acknowledged his skill, Dean still didn't believe he was a smart as his little brother Sammy. Sam worked at a museum in town while helping out with Hunter's International.

Charlie and Kevin had worked their asses off to create a network for hunters across the globe; with Bobby's guidance of course. Dean missed hunting every now and again, but his new job was enjoyable and he got to spend more time with his children working from home; he still went hunting sometimes, and John and Cas turned out to be great hunting partners when Sam was busy.

As soon as he got into the kitchen Balthazar shoved a stack of blueberry pancakes into his hands, "About bloody time! I can't stick around; heaven stuff to do today."

Gabriel spoke with a full mouth, "Oh shit, I forgot I do too."

He gave Sam a quick peck, "Sorry Sammy-bear, got archangel duties to attend to. You tell Dean-o how the hunt went."

Castiel nibbled on a whole plain pancake, "I do not believe I have things to do today."

Gabriel huffed, "Screw you Cassie, Mikey, Balth and I do…"

John asked, "You guys gank whatever the hell was there?"

Sam wiped his now sticky mouth as soon as Gabriel and Balthazar flew off, "It wasn't much of a case. We got there, and heard all about the killings and bad shit going down, but when we got there —nothing. It was like someone had already taken care of whatever had been plaguing the city."

Castiel tilted his head, "That's odd."

"Yeah, but I guess we don't have to worry about it now."

Samantha kicked her feet back and forth as she sat at the kitchen island, "Papa, what was it you were going to tell me and Danny? Are we in trouble? Cause if we are I didn't do it…maybe."

Dean stroked Samantha's long wavy hair, "No Jojo, you and Danny aren't in trouble. Me and Cas were thinking that you guys could maybe go to school with Johnny when it starts back up."

Danny grinned, "I want to go to school!"

Samantha said, "This school thing sounds kinda cool. I guess I can give it a shot."

Sam gave Dean a look. A look that said 'who are you and what have you done with my brother?' Dean had always been reluctant to let Danny or Samantha be as independent as they should be; not without John acting as a watchdog. Cas must have talked him into it, with what methods he didn't need to know, but he knew how Dean felt. He could always crack when Gabriel asked something of him no matter how much he tried to stay strong and say no. 'No Gabe, we're not going to dress as Willy Wonka and an Umpa Lumpa for Halloween. No, I am not going on that roller coaster. I'll throw up. No, I don't want to piss off the Swedish Embassy. No, I am not going to Build-a-Bear work shop with you.'

John said, "We still have like a month or two before school starts, so we're good for now. Dad, I was going to meet up with Eli and Luis can I take the Impala?"

Dean ruffled John's short hair, "Sure thing just remmeber the rules."

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"No dogs in the car." Jojo added.

Castiel stated "I believe one of the rules was that no one else is allowed to have sex in your car except you."

John nearly choked on his juice, "When did that become a rule? It's…It's not necessary."

Dean's said, " You're a young man now and I understand that sometimes things happen and…"

John covered Samantha's ears as his own turned red, "Damn it Dad please shut up…"

Sam chuckled, "Dean, you tease him yet I was the one who had to give him the talk. You weren't able to be mature and do it. You tossed him a box of condoms and skin mags and told him to go at it."

Dean crossed his arms, "Well it's hard to explain! I can't lecture about it. I just do practical stuff ."

Castiel grumbled into his coffee, "It would be nice if you put that practical learning to use sometimes…"

Dean snaked his arm around Cas' waist, "You know , you're pretty hot when you use innuendo."

"Are you implying I am not aesthetically pleasing at other times?"

"No way, gorgeous blue eyes, large meaty biceps, brick house shoulders, thick waist and tan. You're hot all the time, baby.'

At his age now Dean never gave a second thought to giving affection to Cas in front of others; it was second nature by now. They had their squabbles over stupid things like Dean forgetting to pick up his socks or Castiel taking Danny out flying without telling Dean. They still loved each other like hell, and that was great. That didn't mean he enjoyed watching them flirt or discuss their private, emphasis on PRIVATE, activities

John groaned, "You guys are disgusting. I'm leaving. Danny, you coming?"

Dean didn't even have to ask Danny if he wanted to go. He followed his older brother almost everywhere.

Once the boys were gone Sam said, "Johnny's right you guys are disgusting."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You stick your tongue down Gabe's throat every chance you get so shut up, and you don't have kids to look after so…"

Dean noticed how Sam's face fell after that sentence. Dean picked up Jojo and cleaned her face, "Princess, why don't you go play with your hot wheels for a little bit and maybe You can help me fix up that car for Mr. Elliot later."

Samantha pondered it a bit before asking, "Are you gonna wear the tiara?"

"Hell yeah, a tiara is for everyday! Now go, I'll take care of the dishes."

When Samantha scampered off Dean demanded, "Alright spill, what's got you down."

Castiel asked, "Sam, could it be your distressed that you and Gabriel cannot Soul-Bond because Gabriel is an archangel and thus you two cannot procreate due to the vastness of an archangel's power?"

Sam shook his head, "No it's not that. I mean I've already known that for a while, but um well it's just I think maybe I want kids. I don't really know if I like them or even if I'd be good with them, but I kind of want one even if it's not some nephilim. There are other options too it's just I'm not sure Gabriel would want that, or even how I'd be at the whole dad thing."

Dean patted his little brother's back, "You're a great uncle, and you'd make a great dad. If it's really been bugging you for a while then you can just bring it up to Gabe when you feel ready. Don't over think it."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Since when did you become so laidback?"

Dean shrugged, "Might have been after the third kid, but Cas is tight assed enough for the both of us so it balances out."

Castiel pursed his lips, "I am not a 'tight ass' in reference to that being the same as lame."

Dean kissed Castiel's temple, "Well you're ass is pretty nice itself; nice and perky."

Sam rolled his eyes; they were like god damn teenagers. "I'm going to go upstairs and play with Jojo, you guys can go…make out or something."

Dean moved his hand a little lower from Castiel's waist, but then Jojo yelled down the stairs, "Papa, Daddy come play with me and Uncle Sammy!"

Castiel sighed, "You know you can tell her no right?"

"No, I can't."

"I know, Dean. How bout we pick this up later?"

Dean nodded, "Deal."

* * *

"None of the archangels are present in the home. One angel is present with the three men and the young girl. The other one is with the human teenager."

The man chuckled as he put the binoculars down, "The angel seemed pretty chummy with the blonde Winchester."

The blonde woman said, "Cael, that is Dean Winchester. He was pulled out of hell by that angel; Castiel."

"Castiel huh, Angel of Thursday. He could be the watcher, but then there's that other angel, and another we haven't seen. My money's on Balthazar. I heard he pawned off heaven's weapons during the last civil war, and pretended to be dead before that so he could party on Earth."

The short haired asked, "Cael, Dez we need to focus. Should we approach the two that left? Or should be follow them in order to gain information?"

Dez, as her companion called her, said, "I think for now we should simply tail them. Alex, you were in the U.S during the apocalypse. What was it like?"

Alex sighed, "It was difficult I'll say that much. I considered leaving, but I couldn't risk it. We can't underestimate the Winchesters. The Winchester brothers may have started the end of times, but they also stopped it. We can't underestimate any of them."

Dez packed up their gear, "We'll be alright so long as we lay low."

Cael ran a hand through his hair, " Boring!"

Alex smacked the back of his head, "Boring…but we cannot mess this up."

They couldn't' afford mistakes or carelessness. They were running out of options. They could not afford to fail this mission. They couldn't fail… no matter what.

* * *

Thank all of you who read with my horrendous covers I drew myself. Updates may be sporatic because one my laptop decided to quit on me; motherboard totally fried, and I can't seem to work on one thing at a time. Dean Winchester is Saved and Angel's in America. I have a really good feeling about Angels in America and if your a big archangel fan you might like it.


	3. JR Stands for John Robert

In town there were three fields. The field the softball girls, state champions for three years, used for games and practices. The field behind the high school the baseball team used, and the old field no one ever used. The stands just barely had paint on their cracked benches, over grown grass surrounded the fences, and a eerie looking port-a-potty sat near the shed but it had bases and a pitching mound, so it worked.

John had started out playing catch with Bobby on the weekends, but after he got into little league he played baseball more then he did before. He fondly remembered the summer when he was 11 and his dad and Uncle Sam had been chased by referees. His Dad had never missed one of his games, and he always made sure to cheer the loudest. That one summer Dean had come to blows with one of the apposing team Dad's an started a fight. Sam had tired to wrangle in his brother, but it ended where the opposing team's spectators had all joined the brawl and Dean and Sam were chased by the refs. They weren't allowed to play that town in the district ever again.

When he outgrew little league he started playing for his school team, but hitting a few with his friends was more fun. John knew how tall he was, and he wasn't the smallest guy around. He had the football team, basketball team and the wrestling team hounding his ass to join them, but baseball was what he liked; the slowly dying American past time. He loved hearing the crack of a wooden bat, and the satisfying smack of a heat packed baseball caught in his glove. Eli wasn't that into sports, Luis was on the Soccer team, but they'd all gather at the old field during the summer to play a game with the triplets.

Both Eli and Luis had got their teenage boy growth spurts; in an average way not in part of Sam's supposed 'Sasquatch gene'. Luis' teeth had straightened out with braces, and Eli's blonde curls had been cut short, but neither had changed too much. If you put a stapler in a wig Luis would chase it, and Eli was still timid around strangers, but the triplets had become a new addition to their gang when John was thirteen.

Adonis, Alvaro, and Anders had moved into the old Victorian after it's restoration and the Winchester family had been curious. The boys looked exactly alike with sun kissed skin and sandy brown hair. They lived there with a man who seemed to be their guardian, but everyone saw little of him so it was assumed he traveled for work. A lot of people thought they were even more odd than the Winchester family (which was really saying something) so of course John was invited them to play baseball with him, Danny, Luis, and Eli.

John liked interesting people, and he had found the triplets interesting. The triplets had a regal way about them, but after some time they became more chill. They enjoyed Luis' pranks and mischievous ideas, but they could also enjoy peaceful endeavors like music and art. With three extra people they'd have enough to actually have a field, but the biggest thing that had won John over was how well they were with Danny. It had been fun, until John had brought them home.

Dean had been a little creeped out by them; because apparently twins were creepy, but adding one more to the mix was worse. It didn't help that the three tended to act alike, in an almost robotic sense, in order to freak people out; talking simultaneously and finished another's sentences. Sometimes they'd pretend to one brother just to confuse people, but John was perceptive and could see their differences.

Alvaro was the oldest, by a minute or two, and tended to watch over the other two. He had a strong moral compass, and acted with a stronger air of nobility than his brothers. Anders came second. He was more rough around the edges and had a personality more of a fighter than a noble. Adonis was the last. Although they all looked alike, Adonis seemed to care more for his appearance, and was closer to Alvaro in personality, but more laidback.

Eventually Dean had matured enough to handle seeing three of them; three Luis' would have been worse, but shit had hit the fan when the angels got home. There had been a lot of yelling and chasing and salt spilling until they all finally sat down for a mature discussion. Over protective Dean and been tied to a chair. The triplets were light fairies from the realm next door, but not just any fairies. Alvaro, Anders and Adonis were the three youngest sons of Oberon King of the Fairies. Their guardian was a servant that watched over them. The Triplets had taken an interest in the firstborn famed Winchester who had been to the fairy realm. They wanted to know more about the human realm, and being a long ways away from being their father's successors (Oberon had a lot of children) so they could afford to.

John didn't care; he had grown to like them and just wanted more people to play with. A lot of his family encompassed angels. Why would he care if his friends were fairies? His dad, who had a vampire friend, was a bit more open to the idea then he would have been in his younger years, but It would make the whole hunter/angel secret easier to keep if they were already part of that world. John was older now and understood how important it was to keep that secret. Luis, Eli, and Sophia never told; and really didn't care, but there could be bad consequences.

He could never go hunting with Eli or Luis, but Anders took to hunting like a fish to water. Alvaro and Adonis were more the benevolent type, but none of the triplets would go anywhere without all three being present. John didn't want to ever know what would happen if the three were forcibly split up.

Adonis was up to bat. John waited at his position on first base for Eli to throw the first pitch. Danny patiently waited at third, but Luis wouldn't keep his mouth shut at second.

"J.R, why can't we go to the mall? We've been out here for like 2 hours! There's girls at the mall! It's too hot out here."

John replied, "I've got to practice, and it's only 93 degrees!"

Luis flopped down in the dirt and groaned, "Mano, you've got the most steals on the team, and you don't completely suck unlike me. Did you not hear the word girls, or should I say it again? Girls at the mall! There's lovely ladies who may not want to be bothered, but maybe there's some that want a guy to talk to them! I need to be that guy!"

John swiped a bead of sweat that dribbled down his forehead. It would probably get hotter in the afternoon and whenever he stayed out in the sun his freckles increased dramatically.

Alvaro yelled from the dugout, "J.R, we're down with whatever you decide!"

As John got older some people started calling him J.R and it caught on, since Johnny sounded young and John a bit old fashioned. People at his school called him J.R and his friend's called him J.R, but of course his family still called him Johnny. No matter what anyone else thought Dean wasn't about to call his boy anything else.

John said, "Fine we can go! Battery boys, you guys get the balls. Luis, Eli, and I will get everything else. We can take the Impala."

Luis whined, "But all your music is super old! They're older than tu padre!"

John threw his glove at Luis, "It's called classic, dumbass!"

* * *

Gabriel teetered back and forth on his toes as he waited for Joshua. Aside from overseeing some garrison training he also had an appointment with his father today. He couldn't believe he had almost forgot, but a whole weekend alone with Sammy wasn't something to be taken lightly. Gabriel wasn't one to kiss and tell (Okay, maybe he was) but Sammy was an animal in the sack. If you would have told him he'd be in a loving monogamous relationship with a human, particularly Luci's true vessel, he would have wondered what you smoked and why you didn't share.

Gabriel would admit it; he had it bad for Sam Winchester. He really did love the human, and would spend the rest of Sammy's life with him until he kicked the bucket. After that he would get to show Sam all his cool hideouts in heaven. They had a few fights. Sammy had a temper and Gabriel could be a bit irresponsible, but they always worked it out somehow. Gabriel wasn't one to brag (scratch that yes he was), but Sam brought a whole new meaning to angry knocking boots and the make up bedroom rodeo was even better.

Chuck cleared his throat, "Son, you're thinking a little too loud there."

Gabriel shrugged. He wasn't easily embarrassed. "Sorry Dad, Happens."

Lucifer was sprawled out on Chuck's couch playing his Nintendo, so Gabriel had to lean against the armrest. Lucifer said, "You know Gabriel, you and him is kind of like you and me. He is my vessel."

Gabriel scoffed, "Nah ah, Sammy's not you. He's Sammy, and he was your vessel."

Lucifer grinned, "Lovely, I find you unattractive anyway."

"You look like a donkey's ass all day everyday. Suck on that, Luci!"

"You share a strong resemblance to monkey shit."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "The great adversary can't do better than that?"

Lucifer said, "You're wings make your hips look big."

Gabriel gasped, "You are so going down!"

Chuck quickly snuck a sip from his flask before his boys could see. Wiping his mouth he said, "Both of you need to apologize to each other. I won't have any of your bickering."

They said simultaneously, "Sorry, Daddy."

Gabriel asked, " Dad, why'd you want to talk about? I mean…I know how enjoyable my company is, but..

Chuck smiled, "It's nothing bad I assure you, Gabriel. Actually I just wanted to take a quick look at you, and I was going to ask how you and Sam were doing, but I guess you're doing well."

Gabriel chuckled, "Yeah, me and Sammy are doing just fine."

Lucifer groaned, "Boring! I want to see some drama!"

Chuck scolded, "Lucifer, if you want that you can go watch your SOAPS."

"I don't watch…"

"Don't fib to me my son, I saw you getting very upset over Days of Our Lives."

Lucifer mumbled under his breath about Eric Brady.

Chuck patted Gabriel's shoulder, "Remember to drop in and chat with your father every now and then. I'll always try to keep my schedule open. Go on with your duties."

Gabriel loved seeing his dad. He'd spent some time thinking he'd abandoned them, so he really liked seeing him. He'd hurry up with training so he could get back to his Sammy.

As soon as Gabriel flew off Chuck asked, "Lucifer, would you be willing to do me a little favor?"

Lucifer shoved his game into his pocket, "Fine, just don't mention you know what to Michael or Raphael."

Chuck sighed, "I won't mention your obsession with One Life to Live to your brother."

When Lucifer left Chuck mumbled under his breath, "Gabriel's probably going to tell all of heaven anyway…"

* * *

Sam got stuck washing the dishes. He hated doing dishes. He'd rather do any other chore than dishes. He'd taken another day off from work for the case, but when it turned out to be taken care of he and Gabriel had booked it back home. They should have made good use of the time to themselves, and they did, but they didn't want to make Dean worry. Sam continuously told Dean he was a grown man that could take care of himself, but it was hard to get Dean out of the habit; protect Sammy had been his default setting since he was four years old. It was one of the reasons him and Gabriel hadn't moved out.

The Winchester house had plenty of room; especially when Gabriel could just mojo rooms into existence. That wasn't the problem, they had wanted to try having a place of their own without their brothers. Dean and Castiel had their three kids to take care of, so they decided to strike out on their own. With Sam working Gabriel would usually run off to heaven because he'd get lonely, or right back to the house. He missed his brothers and having kids running around. Sam missed his nephews and niece too, but Dean was the biggest issue.

Sam had spent most of his life with Dean in arms reach. Even when he wasn't it was usually because one of them was dead or missing. At the house he had the reassurance that Dean wasn't that far away; he was there if he needed him. Sam knew it wasn't that healthy, but they were both aware how uneasy they were; damned codependency. Living in different places only lasted 3 weeks. It was better that way. They had a small family for two for so long a big family had been a nice and welcome change.

Castiel, Dean, and Samantha were out in Dean's workshop working on Mr. Eliot's car. Dean had the luxury of working from home. Usually his employers would send him a project to work on and he'd send blueprints, models, or a finished product back. If he need to go onsite to work on something Cas would take him. He would not fly. If he needed to go to a air base in Germany he was going air angel. Recently he had been doing a lot of automotive work.

A shiver went up his spine when he felt an angel appear behind him. He had a guess who that angel was. Sam dried his hands, "Hey Handsome, you get your archangel duties done?"

Lucifer's voice still had an icy edge to it, no amount of tolerance or time could change that, "Glad you find me pleasing, Sam. I have been inside you after all."

Sam sighed as he faced Lucifer, "You know the connotation behind that don't try to play innocent, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up."

Lucifer raised his hands, "Alright, water under the bridge. Now why don't you smile for the camera."

Sam's eyes widened when Lucifer brought out a phone and snapped a picture, "What the hell was that for?"

Lucifer blew an air kiss, "Nothing, see you later handsome."

Lucifer flew off without another word. Dean peered into the kitchen with a tiara atop his head, "Hey Sammy, was one of the angels here?"

Sam didn't know what to say. He stammered, "I…I think I'm going to call, Gabe. You can get back to work, Rapunzel."

Dean grumbled, "I'm not Rapunzel. If anyone's Rapunzel it's you with your hair…"

* * *

Luis sipped his smoothie as he watched the tanned short haired girl and blonde girl standing near the fountain. They both were good looking in their own way. The blonde girl had hair that looked like silk and she looked Russian; foreign chicks were good. The dark one had a bigger chest, and a calmer stance. Luis wasn't one to peg girls just on the chest size, all ladies had something to offer, but damn were they nice.

The AAA triplets had gone off to the game room while John took Danny to the bathroom. That left Luis and Eli to scope out any ladies without anyone on their arm; actually Luis was the only one scoping while Eli simply put up with his antics. That had been their routine for years. Eli just had to make sure no one beat the shit out of his friend.

Luis said, "Eli, check out those two over there. Think I should see if they're interested?"

Eli looked up from his book he had gotten from Barnes and Noble to 'check out' the girls. He sighed, "How they would be interested in you I do not know. They also look older than us, so good luck. What if they're together?"

"Threesome."

"Jesus Christ, Luis!"

Luis chuckled, "Yeah yeah I know, malo malo Luis. You're the one who brought the option up. It can't hurt to try. I'm going in. No matter how to turns out come and get me if it all goes to hell."

Eli rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

Luis flashed the girls a grin; braces had been a pain in the ass when he had them, but a gift from god after he got them off. "Hey ladies, My friend over there didn't believe me about how beautiful you are, so I needed to get a closer look. Names Luis, what's yours?"

The blonde smiled politely, "Thank you for the compliment. My name is Nadezhda."

The short haired girl didn't smile. She just replied, "Alexandra; pleasure."

Luis could dig the strong silent type, and Nadezhda definitely sounded Northeastern European but he wasn't sure if Russian was the right one.

Nadezhda twirled a strand of her hair, "Are you here with your friends; I mean other than the curly haired one?"

Luis nodded, "Yeah that one over there is Eli. I'm older here with these three triplets Al, Andy, and Addie. They all look the same so they're hard to miss. I'm also here with this one really cool guy J.R, built like a brick house, and his little brother Danny."

Nadezhda asked, "How long have you known each other? I think I might have met that J.R and Danny before"

"The triplets only a few years, but I've known J.R and Danny since I was eight years old. They're whole family's really cool. If you might know him I could go find them…"

Nadezhda grabbed Luis' arm, "Oh no…no that's fine. I'd much rather talk to you."

Luis shrugged, "Well okay, if that's what you want. You know maybe you and me could talk more. If you're hungry I know this place that…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a scowling man barraged in and grabbed both the girls hands. Luis said, "Hey Buddy I was…"

The man glowered at Luis, "You were what? Come on girls, we're going."

Luis retreated back to Eli with his tail between his legs. Eli asked, "How'd it go? You get a date or what?"

Luis sat down on the bench in defeat, "No…this one dick jumped in there and ruined everything. I was so close. Damn him and his pierced ears, and his mustache goatee thing and perfect sideburns. I'm a Latino I could grow a mustache if I tried! Have you seen mi padre's!"

Eli chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure you could. I have also seen your dad's mustache it's impressive."

John and Danny walked up the two. John asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Eli said, "Not much. Luis just got shot down again by some older girls."

Luis complained, "I did not! There was this douche bag!"

Alexandra spoke when they got out into the parking lot, "Well at least we can put names to those faces. The nephilim is Danny and the human is J.R."

The man huffed, "Those are probably nicknames. Danny is probably Daniel. I don't know about that J.R kid. I am not playing lookout again while you two flirt with brats. If we're found out the whole plan goes down the shitter."

Nadezhda lightly punched the man's shoulder, "Calm down, Caeletis. We're taking all the precautions and the only way we'll be found out is if we don't watch ourselves. This was a good step to see where our boundaries lie. Also, that one boy seemed very nice."

"Nice my ass. He was probably just trying to get into your shorts; which are pretty short by the way."

"My mother taught me how to deal with ungentlemanly callers. I happen to like these shorts; it gets very hot in the Midwest."

Alexandra asked, "Cael, did you happen by any information at all regarding Daniel?"

Caeletis kicked the car tire, of the care he hated to drive, "I don't think the kid's playing with a full deck if you know what I mean, but the freckles brat seemed watchful of the kid. He's human, but like you said a Winchester. We won't just have to worry about the angels, archangels, famed Winchester brothers, and all our own shit, but a protective older brother. So there's one weak little girl one, and then that Space Cadet…this might be more trouble than it's worth."

Alexandra rubbed her temples, "We have to try. If we get pizza will you have a little more faith."

Nadezhda groaned, "He always reeks with all that garlic and grease. He burps in people's faces and it disgusting!"

Caeletis shrugged, "Sorry sweetheart. Would you rather have gone off with that Mexican brat or…"

"He would have been much more pleasant than you!

"I'm very pleasant!"

Getting into the car Alexandra demanded, "Both of you shut up! Just get the pizza and get a motel room!"

Caeletis and Nadezhda both shut their mouths. They knew why Alexandra was so high strung.

She was scared, and with every right to be.

They were scared too.


	4. The Nephilim Daniel

A Milkshake is a cold heterogeneous mixture composed of milk and ice cream; giving it admirable levels of calcium and sweet taste. It was most certainly one of Daniel's favorite beverages. He patiently waited in the booth with John as the young waitress went to get their milkshakes. John always got Daniel a milkshake whenever they went out. Luis was with Eli at a different restaurant, since Luis wasn't allowed in the one John and Daniel liked going to. The triplets had gone off somewhere, but no one was quite sure where. They had an odd habit of going off without a word about it. Daniel liked all of them, but he enjoyed spending time with John the most; it was where he was most relaxed.

John helped keep him grounded; helped him understand. His grace corresponded to his amount of power by the knowledge and teachings of heaven. It was decided Daniel was ready to take on the knowledge of the heavenly host, but Daniel didn't want to loose anything in the process of gaining that. Empathy, love, compassion, and family were not simply cognitive concepts. No matter how much he contemplated everything that was or ever was he couldn't push away all feelings he had ever experienced. He didn't want to be arrogant, indifferent, insolent, stoic, cold, and calculating; the soldier that heaven had churned out for centuries.

His family did not like that and Daniel did not like that; so he adapted. He learned to deal with the underlying radiant power that bubbled underneath his skin. At first things had been very confusing and scary. Everything had been so very intriguing, yet if he delved further into those things he would become frightened. Daniel wasn't sure how he would cope with his mind racing at such a intense pace. There was so much, a multitude of information, that he wasn't sure how to process; he had to learn how. He had to keep in touch with his human emotions, but sometimes those overpowered him as well. Daniel didn't like how out of control he felt, but that was just how things were. He would forget basic things everyone should know, and yet know other things humans did not.

The intensity of his own mind was extremely consuming, but he needed to stay true to him. He liked seeing his Dad and Father happy when he did something nice, or hearing his uncles' praise when he made them proud when he did what was right. That was what Daniel liked. It was difficult a lot. Sometimes he'd be sad or angry and he would express it as he knew he should, but in some instances that would not be the proper custom. In part of his apparent age that wasn't appropriate. There were many unspoken rules of conduct that Daniel couldn't keep track of them all.

Communication was a anomaly in itself. Daniel had thousands of known and unknown languages at his disposal and an extensive vocabulary, but for some reason his mouth had difficulty cooperating with his brain. When things had first started it had been harder, but now he was able to speak full sentences and greeting; it sometimes took him longer than others but he worked hard to make his skills effective. His family supported him fully, they were very patient, and never treated him any different than they treated John and Samantha. He wanted to be just like any other human, even though he knew he wasn't.

Daniel not realized the waitress had been attempting to speak to him until he felt John patting his shoulder, "Danny, Veronica brought your milkshake."

Danny found himself snapped from his thoughts back to reality; that happened often, but he was becoming used to it. He would need to take time to shift through all the things in his brain only to be ripped from them. It made his chest ache when it happened too abruptly, but it was just another thing he had to deal with. People didn't take too kindly when he would zone out on them.

Danny said, "Thank you, miss."

Veronica did not seem to care all that much after Daniel's acknowledgement ; her attention was fixated on John. It seemed like she had an interest in John. People had a tendency to assume John was older than he really was, so it was safe to assume Veronica thought John was her age. His Dad had explained how the attraction to people worked, although Daniel himself had never experienced this, he knew how other people did.

Veronica was leaning against the table as she spoke to John. A majority of it was fairly average small talk and questions about John, but one question peeked Daniel's interest.

"So…is your brother…like special? You know, a short bus kid?"

Daniel knew that word well, although he was heard it used differently. His family had explained that they all were special. That meant not everyone knew about monsters, demons, hunting, and angels. He was different from his dad and Samantha in different ways, but also different from his father; the one he felt most like. Amongst mankind and angel kind he was different; special. They told him that was not a bad thing, but he had to keep that special part of him a secret.

Others used that word differently. Saying he was special when they were troubled by him, confused by him, or they used it as a synonym for socially incompetent. Those people would sometimes talk down to him like he did not understand; he usually did.

John continued to sip his milkshake. John was shy sometimes, and the young woman was making him uncomfortable. Daniel tugged on the woman's apron to get her attention. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he tried to let her down easy; as Uncle Gabriel would say. "I'm sorry. My brother doesn't wish to speak with you. It's okay, you can go now."

Veronica blinked. She did not anticipate a response from Daniel. She replied, "Um…I've got to get back to work, see ya."

It wasn't until the woman left that John spoke. He cleared his throat, "Thanks for that, bro. I'm just not good at that whole…you know."

Daniel asked, "It's flirting, right? Veronica was attracted to you."

John ran a hand through his hair, "I guess, but that's more Luis' thing not mine. Do you want to head home? I know you might want to get used to being around a lot of people often, since you're going to be going to school with me but…"

Daniel smiled, "It's alright. I can wait till school."

It was all clear to Daniel when John breathed a sigh of relief. He had been correct in his answer. John was getting apprehensive about being out and he wished to go home, but he would have 'sucked it up' if it was Daniel's wish to go against that. John was nice like that, but Daniel did not want him to be unhappy. His big brother always went out of his way to ensure Daniel was happy, so he wanted to ensure John was happy as well.

* * *

Daniel knew quite a number of the spaces where packets of sour gummy worms were hidden. Dean assumed he did not know where he stashed them, but Daniel was more than capable of finding them. He was becoming very proficient at flight, even though he had still not yet become advanced enough to fly to heaven. It made his uncles proud to see his abilities blossom. Utilizing his grace in order to search for hidden treats around the house wasn't exactly befitting of a warrior, but Daniel was not that; he didn't like conflict.

Castiel had known that both John and Daniel were home, but he did not expect to find Daniel with only his lower half sticking out from inside a cupboard.

Castiel asked, "Little one, what are you doing?"

Compared to Castiel, Daniel was still like a baby. He would call his young one an affectionate name if he so pleased, although he had learned to not do so in public. Dean and Sam stuck to Danny, but Castiel couldn't help it. Daniel wanted to be treated just like his siblings, like any other human child, so he tried to abide by his request. When it was just the two of them, he said little one.

Daniel crawled out of the cupboard. He quickly his something behind his back before Castiel could see what it was.

Castiel squinted his eyes, "What is it that your hiding?"

There was no use in lying. His father had told him many times how lying could hurt others, and have consequences. He showed him the pack of gummy worms.

Castiel rubbed his chin, "I see, but it is getting close to dinner…"

Daniel smiled his sweetest smile, "It won't spoil my appetite, I promise."

Castiel ruffled Daniel's hair, "Alright I suppose you can have the gummy worms."

Daniel was just about to scamper off happily when Castiel remembered why he had went looking for his youngest son in the first place.

Castiel said, "Daniel, I wanted to ask you something. I couldn't speak of this with Sam because I feel he will tell Gabriel, and in return Gabriel will tell all the angels. I really hope you can keep this a secret between us."

Daniel had his gummy bears now, so he was up for anything, "Of course, Father."

Castiel leaned against the kitchen counter, "I have been on earth for about 10 years now, and I still have come to know certain customs. I have decided to abide by one of them that is common among lovers, as Dean and I are. I have never done something like this before, so I can only hope I'm correct."

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, "I wanted to ask Dean for his hand in marriage. I know he won't want a wedding celebration, but I would be honored to have him as my husband. What do you think?"

Daniel thought he understood. Castiel wanted Dean to always be his, for them always to be together, and with that ring they would be by human standards. He grinned, "When are you going to give it to him?"

Castiel put the ring away before anyone walked in and saw it in his hands, "I am not yet sure, but I believe the right time will come to me. Your dad is very precious to me."

Daniel had already known how much they loved each other, but perhaps the ring would ensure it.

Dean walked into the kitchen completely unaware of the conversation that had gone on. He was busy twiddling with what appeared to be a small engine of some sort, "Hey, do you guys have any dinner ideas?"

Balthazar patted Dean's back as he walked past, "I recommend something with fish, but you do know it's Gabriel's turn to cook dinner tonight."

Castiel piped up, "I'll go get him!"

He flew off before Dean could comment on his eagerness.

Balthazar didn't seem to care. He flopped on the couch as he turned on the Supernanny marathon. Dean knew Castiel wouldn't hide something dangerous or important, but he was still curious.

Dean asked, "Hey Danny, is something wrong with your father?"

Danny's big baby blues seemed totally honest to Dean, "No, nothing is wrong."

Dean chuckled. He felt silly for assuming something was wrong, "Alright well, did you have fun with Johnny today?"

Danny nodded, "I did, although there was this waitress that thought I was a short bus kid. What exactly does that mean anyway?"

There were a lot of things Dean knew he couldn't protect Danny from, but he still tried. Danny was just too loving, optimistic, and had a lot of faith in others. It might have just been a product of the life, but Dean wasn't the most faith filled or optimistic guy. He bit his lip unsure of how to explain, so he just did what he was best at: diverting

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to help me in my workshop? I could use an extra hand."

Danny tilted his head, "What about Sammy?"

"Jojo's off bugging Johnny; you in?"

Dean was sure Danny could achieve world domination with his dimples.

"Yes, I'm in."

Daniel wasn't the best at his dad's mechanical practices, but he liked helping. He couldn't let Dean in on Cas's plan or it would ruin the surprise.

All humans had very distinct souls, just like all angel's graces weren't the same. Every being on earth gave a very distinct presence. Daniel stopped right in his tracks when he felt something…odd. He didn't recognize the presence, yet it was somewhat familiar, he just couldn't place it. It seemed like it was somewhat masked by something. It made his head hurt to think about things he did not understand, but Balthazar did not seem to notice it. He looked out the window, but saw nothing.

Dean called, "Hey Danny, you coming or what?"

It was probably nothing.

One of the angels would have noticed it before, and if Danny was the only one who felt it it probably didn't matter. That was the problem with being a nephilim; there weren't many, so the information was a bit flawed.

Danny closed the curtains, "I'm coming."

It was nothing.


	5. Don't Mug Babies

_"__There's always a bit of suspense about the particular way in which a given school year will get off to a bad start." -Frank Portman, King Dork_

* * *

The rest of the summer went uneventful for Winchester standards. Nothing apocalyptic happened. It actually seemed like monster activity had decreased according to Hunter's International statistics. The family had taken a short trip to Italy, but with family members that could fly in a blink of an eye it wasn't that big of a thing. Danny and Samantha had both been excited at the prospect of school. As the date came closer, Samantha begun to question the pros and cons of school, with emphasis on the cons.

One of the many cons she counted was that going to school meant she couldn't spend the day with her daddy, papa, and uncles. She wouldn't be able to play with her toes, and it seemed like her toys and Papa couldn't come to school with her. It had all amounted to quote a few cons concerning the whole school thing. School seemed very icky, and because it seemed so icky Samantha clung to her papa's leg and screamed in an attempt to falter his attempts to take her to school. Her daddy was slowly sipping a steaming cup of coffee, while Uncle Balthazar, Sam, and Gabriel had noise canceling headphones on as they ate their breakfast.

Daniel ran down the stairs with his backpack on his back, while John followed behind. Castiel asked, "Are you two boys ready for school?"

John yawned, "Yeah, we're ready to go. I told the triplets, Luis, and Eli I'd meet them there."

Dean grumbled as he shook his leg, which still housed his banshee like daughter, "That's good. It's too early to deal with Luis. That kid jumps on my every nerve. Now I just have to deal with Jojo."

"NO PAPA, I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Samantha interrupted.

Castiel sighed, "Jophiel, you were looking forward to school before…"

"I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED JOPHIEL!"

Dean soothed her, "Princess, school will be fun. Why don't you want to go? Johnny went to Northwest Elementary and he had fun."

Samantha buried her head in Dean's pant leg, "If I go to school, you can't come and we can't play and stuff."

John kneeled down next to Samantha, "Sammy. J, I was your age when I started going to school. You wanna know what happened when I started school?"

Samantha sniffled, "What happened?"

"I really didn't want to go because Danny couldn't go with me," John replied, "I was really scared to leave Dad, but Dad kept telling me it would be okay and it was. He told me that everyday at 3pm he'd be there sitting in the Impala waiting for me come hell or high water. He'll do the same for you. You can make friends and learn things at school. At 3 Dad will bring you back home, and then you can play and stuff. Okay?"

Samantha let go of Dean's leg and nodded with a newfound resolve. Dean pulled Samantha into a hug and when her face was out of view, he mouthed to John, 'Thank you!'

Sam swallowed the last of his lucky charms and fixed his tie, "I've got to go in early to work."

Gabriel planted a wet kiss on Sam, while Castiel gave Dean a much more respectable kiss incurring a chorus of 'Ewes!' from the very mature family members compromising Jojo, Balthazar, and John. Daniel and John followed Dean and Sam out to their respective cars. Samantha jumped into the Impala, while Danny and John headed Balthazar's Mercedes. The Impala was forever and for always Dad's, even if John liked taking it out every now and again. Also, having a car when one was an angel was usually only for show since angels had the ability to fly.

Dean patted Danny and John on the shoulders, "Have a good day you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

John replied, "Don't goof off and actually get some work done while we're gone!"

Dean scoffed. He was a very efficient worker; at least he was when Cas was otherwise occupied. He would have to check and see what Cas had planned for the day, after he dropped Jojo off at school.

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel were all lazing in the living room since angel mojo made cleaning up breakfast a lot easier. Michael was up in heaven probably doing his duties, or chilling with Luci. None of the three had angel duties to attend to, and with most of the family gone they were unsure what to do.

Balthazar slumped in his seat, "What do you bozo's usually do when your monkeys aren't home for you to play with."

Gabriel stuck out his lower lip, "Wait for them to come back…"

Castiel furrowed his brow, "I believe that's from some media form of some sort: a TV show or a movie perhaps.

Gabriel shrugged, "I can't remember what it's from for the life of me."

Balthazar groaned, "I'm so bored! We're angels of the bloody lord for Dad's sake!"

"Father is not blood…"

Balthazar stamped his feet, "It's the equivalent of fucking you know that, Cassie! Hell, I probably used it wrong in that context anyway, but I don't care anymore. I'm so bored!"

Gabriel twirled a lollipop between his fingers, and no it wasn't too early for candy, "That's usually my line or Luci's, but you're right we should do something. Do you want to go perform miracles or some shit like that?"

"Sounds more like work."

Gabriel asked, "Do you want to mug a baby?"

Castiel tilted his head, "How might one mug a baby? I presume the baby would not put up much a fight, and why mug a baby when babies do not usually carry wallets."

"Damn, Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed, "I was just joking, and here you are thinking up the logistics behind baby mugging."

Balthazar mused, "I don't think I would ever want to mug a baby."

"Me either."

Castiel nodded, "There shall be no baby mugging then."

"Agreed."

Gabriel asked, "You guys want to go to Chucky Cheeses?"

Balthazar asked, "Don't you ever get tired of that place?"

"Nope."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Before the first bell of the school day rang, the upperclassmen would usually gather at their cars to talk to their friends and hang out and the first day was no exception. Students compared vacation stories, parties, or the fact they did absolutely nothing during the summer. Friends who hadn't seen each other all summer hugged or slapped each others backs. Girls tended to hug, but Luis jumping onto John and wrapping his legs around him was an exception, "Dude, it's been so long!"

John rolled his eyes, "Luis, I saw you last week."

Jumping down Luis grinned, "Well, it seemed longer to me."

John had been too preoccupied with seeing if people were staring at Luis affection attack to notice the little shit had snatched his class schedule from his back pocket.

Luis listed off, "First hour: AP English III, second hour: AP World History, third hour: Boy's PE, fourth hour: study hall, fifth hour: Algebra III, Sixth hour: Jazz Ensemble, seventh hour: French IV, Eight hour: AP Music Theory."

He shoved the schedule into John's chest, "Damn it, we only have study hall, algebra, and PE. I'm still upset there's no mixed P.E class. Its criminal I tell you. The girls lift weight while we jump rope, and I'm stuck with a bunch of sweaty dudes instead of lovely ladies."

Daniel asked, "What are the classes you have, Luis?"

Luis sighed, "Theatre, World History, Boy's PE, Study Hall, Algebra III, English III, Foods I, and Art I."

Eli said, "I have Boy's P.E, Algebra III, and study hall with you three, I also have AP World History with you John. Mine's AP Art History, AP World History, Boy's P.E, Study Hall, Algebra III, Plein Aire Painting, Art III, and Understanding History; Holocaust."

"Genocides a great way to end the school day," Luis commented.

Danny handed his schedule to John to read, just so he wouldn't mess up saying it, "Danny's got AP Calculus first hour, Spanish III, Boy's PE, Study Hall, Honors Advanced Math, Sociology first semester and Adult Living second semester, French IV, and Art I."

Luis sat on top of sister's old blue Chrysler, "AP bastards, the lot of you. I've got Art I with Danny and you don't need Spanish I already speak it, in P.E all of us can throw colored balls at each other and call it rainbow call since doge ball isn't allowed. Although, I would much rather play rainbow ball then run the mile very Tuesday and Thursday."

Eli asked, "Do any of you know Sophia's schedule? Where is she anyway and where are the triplets?"

John chuckled, "God knows where the triplets are, but they probably have the same schedules' again. Sophia's busy doing STUCO stuff, and she probably had almost all hard classes. I think she might be in my English class, but that's probably it."

Luis said, "She hadn't been hanging out with us because was doing community service and crap so it'll look good on college apps. We're not even seniors, yet."

John shrugged, "Can't be too prepared."

Luis proclaimed, "There is corruption in the way The United States Education system…"

"Please Luey; it's too early to start another revolution."

A white Dodge charger pulled up next to John's and Luis' cars. Kash, a guy with cowboy boots and quaffed downy brown hair, stuck his head out the window, "J.R, who's the blue eyed kid?"

"My little brother Danny."

Luis said, "And you're Kash with a K. Good thing we've all been introduced."

Kash laughed, "Oh yeah, my sister told me you had a baby brother with a few screws loose."

Another boy, Jessie, hopped out of the truck. He asked, "Is you're brother like autistic or something? Is that why he didn't come to school before?"

Jessie didn't mean it in a mean way, he was genuinely curious. Eli ducked his head too shy to answer, and Luis was busy glaring daggers at them. Danny decided to take it upon himself to answer. He met Jessie's eyes and stated, "No I am not like anything of the sort."

Damned English, Danny had been so preoccupied with trying to listen to Angel Radio he had messed up one of his sentences again. Communication was supposed to be casual under the circumstances. Jessie was beginning to squirm under Daniel's gaze, before Daniel realized his mistake and looked away. Duke yelled from the passenger side, "Does he droll or anything?"

Daniel tilted his head. Why did they speak as if he was not even present? Eli said, "Danny! Danny-do-does-doesn't droo-drool!"

Eli always did just fine around Luis, John, Danny, and Sophia, but if he tried to speak with confidence to almost anyone else his stutter came back with a vengeance.

Kash found it hilarious, "Dude, seriously Stuttering Stanley and Wetback over there are a riot!"

The bell rang and Kash, Duke, and Jessie headed off the class. Luis muttered, "_Pendejo_."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Come on, man. I don't think Kash really realizes he's being a jerk, and you know Duke isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box."

"I don't care if his entire family history is made up of douches. He can say whatever he wants about me, but if he makes fun of how Eli talks, or Danny I'll piss in that new radio he had installed in his car."

Eli said, "It's fine, there's no need to take it that far."

Danny nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he is a good person deep down."

Luis tried his hardest not to smile, "AP bastards _and_ saint-like little bastards. I still think we should spike his milk with holy water at lunch."

Danny shook his head, "Kash is no demon."

"Damn."

Sophia yelled to the stragglers in the parking lot from the front door, "There's an assembly, so everyone needs to get in the auditorium. That includes you four, and you know who you are!"

Luis said, "She digs me."

Eli and John replied, "That's what you say about everyone."

Luis winked to them as he walked past, "You both dig me too and you know it. It's alright there's enough of me to go around, but if you must know I have a certain lady waiting for me in fifth hour."

Eli chuckled, "Whoever she is she's probably just waiting for class to start and not really waiting for you."

"Let's play are you hitting on me, or making fun of me."

"You've caught me."

John walked a little slower behind his two friends to check up on Danny. He seemed fine, and he wasn't even holding onto the corner of John's sleeve. For Danny, it was time to face public high school for the first time.


End file.
